


It's hard for me to go home, to be so lonely

by nancy01



Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Cheeky Harry, Cute Harry, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Sad Harry, Shy Harry, Sub Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: The door opened again, and Louis came rushing in and over to Harry, kneeling in front of him."Hazza, please tell me what's happening baby," he asks desperately.Harry looks at Louis in a mix of panic, desperation and confusion."Do you hate me?!" Harry blurts out.Louis actually feels tears run down his face. "Hazza, princess of course I don't! Why...who told you that?"-Harry is led to believe Louis doesn't want him anymore by Zayn's new Sub, and Louis shows Harry how much he truly does love him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756243
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	It's hard for me to go home, to be so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the long wait, enjoy and comment xx

It had always been the five of them. Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry. Even when the others had been with other subs, they still were the five of them.

The subs they'd seen had never been anything too serious anyways, and they hadn't ever come on tour with them for longer than a weekend.

Then Zayn met a girl called Alex and he was smitten with her, and before they knew it she was on tour with them.

Not performing obviously, but she slept on their tour bus, ate meals with them, went backstage to all their concerts, followed Zayn around like a lost puppy the whole fucking time. 

And okay, maybe Harry didn't like that now there was six of them, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry and Alex. He wanted her gone.

Initially, when Zayn first told them that he was bringing out his new girlfriend with them on tour, Harry had been really excited. Finally, another sub!

But then he'd met this girl, and quickly decided no sub was better than her.

To put it simply she didn't like Harry, which is fair if she had a reason, but she didn't. From the first time they met she'd faked being nice to him around Zayn, but the second they were alone she'd gripped Harry's hair so tightly he had tears down his face and told him he deserved to die.

Harry had been frozen in fear, and when she let go he ran over to his bed and tried to hide his sobbing from everyone.

Since then he tried to stay away from her, and as soon as they were alone in a room she'd tell him he was worthless as he tried to block her out, but it had never gotten worse, and so he just didn't ever tell Louis. 

But it was getting harder and harder to keep pretending like everything was okay, and he felt his relationship with Zayn weaken and drift away more and more each day. 

"Hazza, where are you?" Louis called throughout the bus, making Harry wipe his eyes, just realising now that he was crying again, and jumped out of the bunk he was in and walk over to Louis.

Louis smiled when he saw Harry, but quickly frowned as well. "Hey Haz, why are you back here? Zayn and Al were playing some video game up front, I'm sure they wouldn't have minded if you joined."

Oh, that was the other fantastic thing. Alex was now on such good terms with everyone that she now had a nickname, Al, or Lexi, (which both sounded stupid and dumb to Harry), and even Louis called her Al.

He really wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Oh, um, didn't know if they wanted me there. Sorry. What time is't?" he mumbled, rubbing an eye with a fist.

"It's eight, I left Niall and Liam at the studio. You wanna come and record some stuff with us? I think Zayn might come too, but if you wanna stay here I'm sure Alex will stay with you and keep you company." Louis says with a smile.

Harry's eyes shoot up in panic. "No! I-I mean, I'd rather go with you. To, um, to the studio."

Louis chuckles with a shake of his head. "Okay babe, go and get dressed then. Just wear what you did yesterday, and bring your collar as well. Okay?"

Harry kinda wished Louis would come with him, but it would only take a few minutes and he wasn't exactly going to die without him.

"Okay, where are you gonna go?"

Louis smiles. "I'm just gonna be up the front, have a chat with Zayn maybe. Don't take too long please," he says, kissing Harry's forehead and walking away.

Harry sighs and digs through his suitcase for the skinny jeans and blue oversized hoodie he wore yesterday, silently cheering when he gets them and quickly pulling them on over the boxer's he had put on this morning when he woke up. He ties a bandana around his head and grabs his collar, quickly opening the door to find Louis, and instead accidentally slamming into someone who was clearly about to walk into the room he was leaving.

He yelps as the body flies backwards and they both end up in a heap on the floor, Harry squashing whoever was beneath him. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, shit, are you okay?" Harry gushes, pulling himself off of the body, who happened to be Alex, and cradled his arm in his other, hoping he hadn't sprained it or anything bad.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dickhead. Are you trying to fucking kill me? Shit, my back!" Alex snapped, curling onto her side in pain. "Zayn!" she shouted loudly, the Dom running through and gasping to see his Sub on the floor in pain.

"Alex, baby are you alright? Can you try sitting up for me sweetheart?" Zayn coaxes, helping her to sit upright, leaning against the wall for support.

After making sure she is okay, Zayn turns to Harry who is watching with wide eyes. "What the hell happened?"

Harry was a little hurt that Zayn hadn't checked if he was okay as well, especially cause his arm really did hurt, but tried to hide it knowing Alex was probably worse off. "I was-"

"He pushed me." Alex whispered, tears streaming down her face, but whether they were real or not Harry wasn't sure. "I was just trying to walk in, and he saw me and told me to eff off, and when I didn't he shoved me and tripped me so I fell on the floor."

Harry see's Zayn tense his jaw and fists as he whips his head round to face him, his eyes burning with anger. "Harry?"

Harry gulped, feeling guilty even though he hadn't done anything wrong. "It's not t-true!" he protested, his own tears now streaming down his face.

"So you're calling my Sub a liar?" Zayn said through gritted teeth. 

"What the fuck, no! I-"

"Don't you dare swear at me, Harry! You're on really fucking thin ice as it is. Did you push her?" Zayn swore.

Harry shook his head as more tears streamed down his face. He had barely spoken with Zayn recently and now he finally was and Zayn was angry at him. "I didn't! Was an accident, I was coming out of the room as Alex was going in, and we didn't see each other so we fell. I swear I didn't deliberately shove her!"

Zayn turned back to Alex and rose an eyebrow. "He's lying, Sir," she whispered into his chest. "I was just standing there after he swore at me, and then he pushed me. I don't know why, I'm sorry!"

Zayn shushed her. "Hey, there's no need to apologize, baby. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm not mad at you."

Harry was frozen in fear. He wasn't lying, Alex was, and she knew exactly was she was doing. Harry really didn't want Zayn to hate him when he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Sir?" He spoke up quietly, flinching when Zayn glared at him with anger.

"What the fuck do you want? I don't understand you Harry! You always speak about wanting more subs on tour so you're not lonely, and how _we_ should have subs so we're not lonely, and I finally found someone who is perfect for me, and I'm finally happy, and you're bullying her?! Does that make you proud of yourself?! The boy who always speaks about 'treating people with kindness' and this is the shit you pull? You me and Louis are going to have a long chat later, because you can't stay here on tour with us if this is how you treat other people," Zayn spits out, rubbing a soothing hand on Alex's back as he maintains eye contact with Harry.

Alex stops crying now Zayn isn't looking at her and smirks at Harry, unbeknowst to her Dom. 

Harry feels more tears leak from his eyes. "You weren't happy before?" he whipsers in disbelief.

Zayn frowns. "What?"

"You said you're finally happy now you're with Alex, were you not happy before? Why didn't you say anything? I'm so sorry." Harry whispers again. How could he have missed that Zayn wasn't happy? That he wasn't doing okay? Maybe if Alex was the only thing that could make him happy that meant he was the problem here. Maybe he would be better off not in the band like Alex kept saying.

He burst into heavier sobs and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head into his knees to try and hide them.

"Harry what is taking you so lo-Haz? What the hell happened here?" Louis says in shock to the three on the floor.

Harry crys louder at the sound of his Dom and turns to face away from him. He doesn't want Louis to agree with Zayn and realise he was also a shit sub.

He hears Zayn sigh heavily. "He told Alex to fuck off, and then he pushed and tripped her up so she fell on the floor and hurt her back. He's probably crying 'cause he doesn't want to take his inevitable punishment. Deal with him, would you?" He said carelessly, like Harry was a leaky pipe that needed dealing with and not his best friend.

"Harry? Is this true?!" Louis called out in disbelief.

Harry shook his head, still hunched over and turned away from Louis, sobs echoing off the walls.

"Harry come here and look at me. Now!" Louis ordered. Harry wiped his face roughly with the sleeves of his blue jumper and took a few deep breaths before pushing himself up and walking over to Louis, eyes glued to the floor. Louis felt his heart break at the sight of Harry, but he knew he had to be stern with him until he found out the truth.

He pushed Harry's chin up so they were looking eye to eye. "Tell me the truth, I'm going to be angier if you try and lie to me. Is what Zayn saying true?"

Harry shook his head again. "No! I swear, Louis, I was leaving as she was coming in and neither of us saw each other and we knocked into each other and fell over! Please believe me!" He begged, tears shining in his eyes again.

Louis searched Harry's eyes and sighed. He knew when Harry was lying and right now he was fairly sure his sub was telling him the truth.

He pulled Harry in by the waist and cuddled him tightly. "It's okay, I believe you baby. I'm sorry I didn't before. Are you okay?"

Harry relaxed into his Dom's hold. "No, my arm really hurts from where I landed on it." He whispered.

Louis stepped back and examined the arm, shaking his head and carefully pulling Harry back in for a hug. "You'll have a nasty bruise on your wrist, but I don't think it's anything serious. We can put an ice pack on it later, okay?"

Harry nodded and held on tightly to Louis' jumper as he tried to calm himself down. 

"So you're just going to let him get away with it then?!" Zayn asked incredulously from where he was still sat on the floor, Alex now sat in his lap.

Louis exhaled loudly and turned to look at Zayn, Harry still hugging him tightly. "Look, with all due respect mate, he's my Sub and I know he's not lying. I'm not going to punish him for something he didn't do. Maybe Al just got the wrong end of the stick and thought Harry pushed her when he didn't? Either way, don't tell me how to treat Harry, you wouldn't like it so don't do it."

Zayn rolled his eyes and turned away again. "Whatever, can you just give us some space please."

Louis held back his anger and just hooked his hand into Harry's, pulling them along to the front of the bus where Louis had been before. He sat Harry down on one of the sofa's before going over to their mini freezer and pulling an ice pack out. He walks back over, grabbing a random t-shirt from the floor to wrap around the pack, and gently presses it to Harry's wrist.

"You wanna talk anymore about what happened back there?" Louis says after a while of comfortable silence.

Harry silently shakes his head, keeping his eyes focused on the ice pack.

"You sure? It's weird that Alex would think you pushed her if you clearly both fell. D'you know why she would say it?" Louis asks.

Harry thinks. He could tell Louis everything, how he's so fucking scared of Alex and now by association Zayn, and how she's been pretty much abusing him the whole time she's been in the picture. But he also doesn't want to get accused of lying again, and he doesn't want there to be a problem between him and Louis and Zayn, and for Zayn to hate him even more than he does right now.

"I, um..." Harry deflates and gives up. "I don't know."

Louis frowns and looks up to Harry. "You sure, love? There's nothing that you need to tell me?"

And fuck, 'cause Harry can't lie. 

"Um, I just don't think Alex likes me very much." He mumbles.

Louis eyes sadden. "Sweetheart, don't say things like that. I'm sure she loves you, who couldn't love Harry Styles? You have to understand that this is quite a lot for her, yeah? Leaving everything she knows to go on tour with her new Dom who happens to be in one of the biggest bands on the planet, living with another very cute Sub. It's enough to make anyone shy or nervous. She's probably just intimidated by you."

Harry shrugs his shoulders. If anything, he's intimidated of Alex, but he can't exactly tell Louis that. "Maybe..."

"You two don't spend a lot of time together, maybe if you did she'd realise you're not big or scary, and you two could be friends? Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Harry smirked. "No-one thinks I'm big or scary, Lou. Just you."

Louis smirks back and lightly slaps his thigh. "Yeah sure, that's definitely what I think of you baby, keep telling yourself that."

Harry giggles as Louis shakes his head. "You're such a menace!" Louis teases, ruffling Harry's hair. "Anyways, back to what I was saying, you want me to talk to Zayn and arrange some bonding time for you and Alex?"

Harry tenses a little. "Um, it's okay, I'm sure we'll just hang out when we get a chance. I don't want to make it into some big thing, and I also don't really think Zayn likes me at the moment, so." He shrugs. "Don't wanna make a fuss."

Louis kisses Harry's head again. "Okay, darling. That's okay, whatever you feel comfortable with. Don't worry about Zayn, I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Haz. He was probably just worried about Alex. He'll come around."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and tried not to cry. Louis noticed however and tried to push him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Harry exhaled and looked up to Louis with wide glistening eyes. "I know it makes me sound like I'm being really ungrateful, and I'm happy for Zayn and everything, and I know I'm not that special or anything, but I just miss the way things used to be." A tear rolls down Harry's face. "I miss Zayn." He whispers.

Louis smiles and wipes Harry's tear away with the pad of his thumb. "First of all, you are really special, Haz, never think you aren't. And Zayn is still here, baby. He's still the same person, he hasn't changed. He just can't give you the same kind of attention because he has a sub now, and that's okay. Especially as everything's very new with their relationship."

Harry sighs. "I know, I just, I don't know. I hate change anyways, but I know it's good for Zayn. I'm just being silly. Selfish."

Louis lightly slaps Harry's thigh. "Oi, I don't want you saying stuff like that about yourself, okay? You're not being selfish, or silly. It's normal to feel uneasy when things change, and with another sub on board with us your hormones are probably all out of whack. Zayn still loves you, Hazza. And you love him, so it's okay if you miss spending as much time with him. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Harry shrugs. "It's not really that important, I didn't think it was a big deal. I don't know, I just feel kinda out of sorts a little bit, like my emotions are all over the place and I always feel restless, and like I can't concentrate on something for longer than five seconds. I just have this really bad feeling, and I don't know how to feel about it. It's like the itch that I need to scratch but I don't know where the itch is. You know?"

Louis frowns and hugs Harry tightly. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know you felt like this. We can sort it out though, I promise. I'm here for you, Harry. I love you so much."

Harry relaxes into Louis' hold, the tears blinking away. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

Louis ruffles Harry's hair. "Don't be sorry, Haz. You have nothing to apologize for."

They sit like that for a while before Harry speaks up. "C'n you put my collar on?"

Louis smiles with one last kiss to Harry's hair before pulling back and taking the collar from the subs hand. "Of course, gotta let everyone know who you belong too." He says with a smirk.

Harry sits as still as possible as Louis tightens the buckle around Harry's neck, pulling lightly on it to check it wasn't too tight.

"All good, you still wanna head to the studio?"

Harry nods and let's Louis put his shoes on before standing up and holding the ice pack to his wrist.

"D'you think my wrist will be okay?"

"Lemme see."

Harry holds out his wrists carefully as Louis peers at it, turning it around and carefully pressing his fingers to it.

"Doctor Tomlinson says you'll be fine, but your handsome Dom will have to do everything for you for a few days." He says is a stupidly posh voice.

"Doctor Tomlinson?" Harry giggles.

Louis smirks back at him. "Yes, Doctor Tomlinson. He's a very young and successful doctor, always being complimented for his dashing looks. Very well trusted and liked by his companions."

Harry giggles again. "I don't think his sub would agree. I think his sub would say he was an old and decrepit idiot, kinda ugly looking."

Louis rolls his eyes with a laugh. "Yeah yeah, old and decrepit my arse. And I have over 14 million Instagram followers who are following me purely for my beautiful face, so it sounds very much like a you problem if you don't agree with them."

Harry laughs and hugs Louis again with his one arm. "I'm just joking, I think you're very beautiful. I love you."

Louis smiles fondly. "I love you too, princess. You ready to go?"

Harry blushes and nods before stepping back and following Louis off the bus, their hands interlinked.

Maybe, now that Louis kinda knew how he was feeling, everything would be okay again.

Maybe Louis was right, and Alex didn't hate him.

Maybe it was all in his head.

-

It was a few days later when Harry decided it definitely was not all in his head.

Alex was scary, and she was tearing the band apart.

He didn't know what shit she was feeding Zayn, but Zayn barely spent any time around him now, and when they were together he'd just glare at him or ignore him.

As for Liam and Niall, they were plenty nice enough to him in person, but he knew Zayn was telling them whatever he was being told by Alex, and it meant they didn't spend as much time around him as normal.

It was like everyone was walking around egg shells and Harry didn't know how to control it when he didn't know what Alex was telling everyone.

If Harry was being completely honest, and he knew how selfish it was making him sound, but he was really hurt that everyone was so quick to believe whatever bullshit this random sub was shouting about and not even ask him first.

He thought they were brothers.

Now...He wasn't so sure.

They were currently sitting in some interview for an american chat show, and Harry couldn't even tell you what state they were in, let alone what the chat show was or the name of the interviewer.

This just _so_ unlike him, and Harry was beginning to feel like he was drowning with no way out.

"Harry?"

Harry's head shot up upon hearing his name to find his four band mates and the interviewer all staring at him, clearly waiting for him to answer a question.

"I'm sorry?"

Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Harry, pay attention, fucking hell. It's not hard," he mumbled under his breath.

"Alright Zayn, knock it off," Louis whispered aggressively, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist protectively.

The interviewer gave a kind smile to the boys. "I was just saying how are you finding it with another Sub on tour with you now, must be nice not to just be surrounded by Dom's all the time."

Harry sighed internally, but forced himself to smile to the woman. "Yeah, it's really great. Um, it's nice to have the attention off of me for a bit." He says with a laugh. "And, uh, Alex is a really great person as well, so I'm happy for Zayn."

"Really? 'Cause a few of your fans have noticed some tension between you and Zayn, and you and his Sub. Would you agree with that?" The interviewer presses.

"Um, well firstly her name's Alex, I don't think she should just be referred to as 'his Sub'." Harry started slowly, trying to stick up for Subs even if he didn't like her. "And I think, that like, people are always going to pick apart what we do or who we're friends with. And once they have their mind set on an opinion it's hard to convince them of anything else. But, I mean, there's no reason why I would have anything against her, so..." Harry shook his head.

"So not true?"

"No, it's not." Harry says as convincingly as possible.

"Zayn, you have anything to say on the matter?" The interviewer pushes again.

"Um, not really. Hazza's always gonna be one of my best mates and I really care about Alex, and they both get on really well. People like to stir up shit all the time. Like Harry said, they're not gonna believe us, but what we're saying is true. I don't really care if they believe it or not," Zayn says non-chalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry felt a flicker of hope in what Zayn had said. It had been so long since he'd even called him Hazza and it immediately lifted Harry's mood.

Maybe he was imagining this hatred from Zayn, especially after what he'd just said.

After the interview he goes over to Zayn, fully intending to get a hug and have a chat like they used to, but when he walks up to Zayn he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of him, preventing Harry from being able to hug him, and giving him a stern stare.

Harry retracts his arms and holds them behind his back instead, quickly losing that hope he had felt earlier.

Zayn sighed loudly. "What do you want, Harry?"

Harry let out a shaky breathe and shrugged his shoulders. "Jus' wanted a hug, and to chat with you. I feel like I've barely seen you recently," he says in a small voice.

"We've spent every second of every day together, what more do you want?" Zayn says tiredly.

"For you to actually talk to me?" Harry whispers, a single tear running down his face as he realises his hope was false.

"Why are you doing this?"

Harry quickly wipes his tear away. "I just, I thought after what you said today in the interview that maybe we were okay again. Are we?"

"Look, Harry, you know better then anyone how well media trained we all are. We were taught how to lie, so just because I say something in an interview it doesn't mean I'm being honest. I'm not going to lie to you, I struggle to see how we could ever be friends again after they way you've treated Alex. It's really not acceptable, and I can't forgive you for it."

Harry wipes away more tears. "But I haven't actually done anything!"

"Fucks sake, Harry, did you honestly think Alex wouldn't tell me what was happening? And you're still lying and trying to get away with it. You're bullying her, verbally and physically, and I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I'm telling you now, Harry, plain and simple, you're going to apoligize to her and make her feel accepted, and if you do one more thing to upset her then you make a decision. Either I'm out or you're out," Zayn tells Harry, no room for arguing.

"Um, out of where, exactly?" Harry whispers, scared to know the answer.

"You fucking know what. The band. Because I can't keep doing this. So maybe think twice before your actions next time."

With that Zayn walked away, probably to go and find Alex, and Harry left to find Liam or Niall.

They were both chatting with one another by the coffee/drinks station they had backstage, and slightly more apprehensively then earlier, Harry slowly approached them.

"Oh, hi Harry, you looking for Louis?" Liam asks, both him and Niall stopping there conversation and turning towards their younger band mate.

"Um, no, I was just looking to talk to you guys actually. Is that, um, is that okay?" Harry says quietly again, not brave enough to say anything any louder.

Liam and Niall look at each other before turning back to the Sub. 

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Niall says kindly.

Harry pulls his sleeve down and plays with bottom of it, hiding his hands before blurting out what's on his mind. "Do you hate me?!"

Both Liam and Niall looked shocked before rushing to reassuring the boy.

"No! Of course we don't, Haz. Why would you think that?" Niall says sadly, wrapping one arm over Harry's shoulder and pulling him in for a one armed hug.

Harry shrugs again. "I don't know, cause Zayn hates me and Zayn's been telling you why he hates me so it makes sense why you would too. And, you haven't exactly spoken to me a lot recently, so I just figured that you also had an issue with me. I'm sorry."

"Okay, maybe we weren't exactly fair on you, Hazza. Actually we definitely weren't fair, we just believed what Zayn was telling us and we didn't ask you. I'm really sorry, Hazza," Niall says, hauling Harry up into his arms and carrying him, allowing the younger boy to snuggle up into his chest.

"What exactly did Zayn tell you guys?" Harry asks, turning his head to the side so he could see Liam as well.

"He said you've been making Alex feel really bad about herself, telling her she doesn't deserve Zayn and that none of us like her, that kind of stuff. And then he said you started hurting her and threatening her. I don't know Harry, we just kinda got mad and didn't think to ask you about it first before forming an opinion," Niall explains carefully, bouncing Harry up and down a little.

"What is your side of the story?" Liam asks, stroking a hand over Harry's back.

"I haven't done any of that! I promise, I would never. I've barely even spoken to her, she doesn't like me," Harry defends.

"But why-" Liam sighs and tries to regain the frustration in his voice, sounding calmer the second time. "Why would she say you did if you didn't?"

Harry tightens his grip on Niall and tries to move away from Liam.

He sounded angry, and Harry didn't like it when people were angry at him.

"Why wouldn't you believe me over her? We've been friends for so long, Li, and you just took her word for it." Harry whispered.

"Well, why would she make it up?"

"Why would I do it in the first place?!" Harry almost shouts, hiding his face into Niall's neck when a few people turn to look at them.

"Shh, c'mon H. Don't get yourself upset babes, let's just talk this out." Niall tries reasoning.

Harry leans back and looks at Niall eye to eye. "Do you believe me?"

Niall looks a little uneasy. "Uh, it's not that I don't believe you, Haz, I just don't know _what_ to believe. I don't get why you'd do what she said, but I also don't know why she'd lie about it. I don't know."

Harry felt the tears make another arrival. "Am I really that shit of a person that you'd all so easily believe and trust what someone who we barely know says?" he whispers.

"Shit, no, Harry, babe that's not what we think. You're not a shit person at all, I promise. Please don't think that," Niall rushes to say, Harry tucking his head back underneath Niall's neck to hide the tears.

"But Liam a-and Zayn believe what Alex is saying!" he cries.

"I never said that, Haz," Liam objects, placing a hand on Harry's back but quickly removing it when Harry flinches away.

"But it's what you believe! You didn't even want to ask me first, you just trusted what Zayn said, no questions asked. You thought that I'd bullied another Sub. I can't, I can't do this anymore, Niall let me go!" Harry shouted, everyone now looking at him as he wrestled out of Niall's strong grip.

"Look Harry calm down sweetheart, we can- ow! What the fuck?!" Niall said with a gasp, dropping Harry to floor as the younger boy shot up and ran off as quickly as possible.

"Fuck, he bit me!" Niall says incredulously to Liam. "Do we, should I go after him?"

Liam shakes his head. "No, we'd never catch him up now. He'll be fine, it's not like he'll be able to get out without security stopping him anyways. It's gonna be fine."

Niall looks uncertain. "Do you believe him?"

Liam shrugs and looks shifty. "I don't know, mate. Harry's never done anything like this before, and he is the nicest and sweetest person normally. But then again he just bit you for no reason so I don't know."

"Yeah well, if everyone was blaming you for something you didn't do you'd probably get annoyed too," Niall bites back.

"But Zayn and Harry are really close normally, he wouldn't believe what some random Sub was saying without full proof of it first. He's really protective over Haz," Liam argues.

"Love makes people do stupid shit, Li. Let's just not take sides, and be there for both Harry and Zayn if we need to. Yeah?"

"Okay, I guess."

-

Harry had run past about 20 people, his small height and slim figure making it easy to flit between bodies, and he'd ended up in some random box room in the basement of the building.

He shut the door, sliding the bolt across before sliding down the wall, sobbing heavily into his hands.

What the _fuck_ was he supposed to do? No-one would believe him, not if his three best mates didn't even believe him. He'd go from being the cute and sweet sub of one direction to the bully and abusive ex one direction member in a matter of hours at this point.

There was no chance Alex wouldn't report some bullshit story to Zayn before the day was over, she'd probably already told him something now.

Harry ripped his jacket off and threw it angrily at the wall.

"Fuck all of this!" He screamed in between sobs, his voice echoing off the walls.

Suddenly some lights turned on and Harry whimpered, looking around to see who was there.

"Hi Harry."

It was a female voice, taunting him.

Harry whipped around, tears still streaming down as he struggled to find who it was.

"Over here."

Harry turned around again and gasped when he saw Alex standing there.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

Alex laughed and walked closer to him, confidence oosing out of her.

Harry stepped back in fear until his back collided with a wall.

"Why are you doing this? You've fucked up everything!" Harry cried, scared out of his mind but trying to hide it.

"You're really not as smart as people think are you, gay boy?" Alex said condescendingly. "Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"I-I don't know. Because you hate me?" Harry said timidly, his hands shaking so much he has to hold them behind his back.

Alex cocks her head in thought. "It is true that I hate you, as most people do. But not everything is about you, Harry. Don't be so fucking self centered all the time. If I was doing this purely because I hated you, I would just hurt you or things you love. That would be fun," she says with a smile on her face. "But that would just make people hate me, and that wouldn't do. No, that wouldn't work at all. So instead I've made it so everyone hates _you_ , gay boy."

"Whatever, I don't need to hear this. Louis still loves me, that's all I need," Harry says defiantly.

"Be my guest then and fuck off," Alex taunts, both subs knowing Harry won't leave.

"Just tell me why! What do I have to do to make you stop!" Harry pleads.

Alex smiles cockily. "I want Louis."

Harry's mouth opens in shock, heart rate increasing rapidly. "L-Louis wouldn't ev-even want you."

"Oh really, is that so? Cause I've seen the way he looks at me, heard the way he talks about me when he thinks he's alone with Zayn. Heard about the things he says about _you_ when he thinks he's alone with Zayn." Alex laughs mockingly.

Harry feels dizzy he's so overcome with fear and panic. "Wh-what does he say about me?"

"Oh you know, how annoying you are, how clingy you are, how he's only keeping you around because it's convenient, how your a shit shag and he has to pick random people up at clubs to fuck them in the the toilet cause even that gives him more relief than you. Want me to keep going?"

Harry feels sick. "That's not true..." he whispers. "He loves me."

"Who you tryna convince there, me or you? Look Harry, it would be better for us both if you left him and allowed me to be with him. That way me and Louis would be happy and you wouldn't be lied to everyday. It all makes sense, it's the only way." she says, her voice softer now she knows she's getting to him.

"No..." Harry whispers again, sliding back down the wall.

Alex squats in front of him, grabbing Harry's face in her hands and getting him to look at her.

Wide green eyes stare back at her, looking helpless and scared, as though she is going to have the answers for everything. It almost knocks her off her guard, how helpless the popstar looks, but she's come too far now.

"Look at me, Harry. What's the one thing you want the most in the world?" Alex says, expecting Harry to say to be happy, and shocked when he doesn't.

"Want Louis to be happy," he whispers, "I don't care what happens, I just want Louis to be happy."

Alex looks at the boy in suprise, genuinely feeling bad for all of two seconds. "Um, okay, well," she clears her throat, "if you want Louis to be happy, you'll let him leave you and be with me. That's the only way he'll ever be happy. Do you understand?"

Harry shakes his head. "How am I supposed to know that's what Louis wants? I have to ask him first."

Alex shakes her head. "He'll just lie to you. Trust me, I know what he wants. And that's me, not you."

Harry starts crying louder. "What about Zayn? Why would you lie to him, he's going to be heart broken."

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "He shouldn't have fallen for me in the first place, that's not my fault."

"You lied to him!"

Alex slaps Harry round the face, shocking the boy enough to stop him crying. "Don't shout at me. My relationship with Zayn has got nothing to do with you, so stay the fuck out of it."

"You're a bitch." Harry whispers.

"I'm sorry?!"

"I said," Harry starts, louder this time, "I said, you are a bitch. Fuck the fact that you made our whole dynamic in the band fucked, fuck the fact you made everyone hate me, fuck the fact you're taking Louis away from me, fuck all of that. Zayn loved you, I know he did. He always wanted a Sub of his own, but he never thought he would find one on tour. But he did, and you were perfect to him, and you made him smile again like he did when we first got put together, and you made him laugh, and even though he hated me, I was still so fucking happy for him. And you fucked that too!" By the end Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs. "You. Are. A. Bitch. Zayn's going to be distraught and you have the audacity to tell me it's not your fault. Not your fault you tricked him into falling in love with you?! I fucking hate you!"

Alex slapped Harry again, harder this time, enough to make his head collide with the wall.

"Hit me, I don't care! You've fucked everything up so much, I don't care anymore. My life is fucking ruined because of you! You think I'm going to care if you hit me?!" Harry cried.

Alex was really thrown off by Harry's reaction. He'd always been this shy and cute submissive, eager to please.

And where he was, screaming at her, veins on his neck popping out as tears continuously streamed down his face. It was scary.

But she couldn't show her fear, she had come here to get Louis for herself, and she wouldn't back down now.

She needed to try a different tactic.

"Harry, shh, calm down darling," she hushes, pulling Harry's head to rest against her chest.

Harry resisted for a bit, but quickly gave up, slumping into her and sobbing loudly.

"Shh, you'll be okay, Harry. Stop crying for me," she whispers, stroking his hair.

"You're a bitch..." Harry whispers into her chest.

"I know."

"I hate you..." he whispers again.

"I know."

"When Louis talks to Zayn about me, did he ever say he hates me?" Harry whispers so quietly he can barely be heard, almost like was too scared to know the answer.

Alex smirked above Harry's head to herself. It had worked. He believed her. She could finally be with Louis.

"... I'm sorry," she whispers, letting Harry believe it to he true.

Harry dissolves into more tears, pushing Alex away and turning away from her on all fours, throwing everything in his stomach up.

Alex grimaced and rubbed a hand on Harrys back tentatively.

Harry spat on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, turning back around to Alex.

"Can...can you tell Zayn I hit you? Please!" Harry whispered urgently, his voice hoarse.

Alex frowns in confusion. "Why?"

"He said...he said if I did one more thing to you, one of us would have to leave the band. This way I can perform one last time tonight, and then I'll leave, and you can do whatever you want. I just...I can't watch it." Harry says honestly.

"Can't watch what?"

"I can't watch him fall in love with someone that's not me." He whispers, voice catching on the last word making him take in a deep breath to stop himself from crying again. "I can't."

"I thought you loved performing?"

"I do! But not when I can't enjoy that with Lou. I don't wanna watch him be happy around someone else. I'm selfish, I know, but I can't watch it happen. As long as I know he's happy, then cool, but I can't watch it."

"Okay, I guess. If that's what you want." Alex says uncertainly. "You wanna head back upstairs now?"

Harry looks at her in confusion. "Why would I want to go upstairs with you?!" he whispers. "I need some time alone."

With that Harry stands up, leaving the pile of sick for Alex to deal with, and walks out, shoving a beanie and a pair of sunglasses on.

He keeps his head down as he walks past members of his team, quickly heading to their hair and makeup room, locking the door behind him as he does so.

He grabs what he thinks is some foundation and concealer, and a sponge, quickly applying it all over his face, paying particular attention to the side of his face Alex slapped.

His hands are shaking so much he drops the sponge multiple times, but he has a mission, and he will get it done.

All he has to do is avoid the boys well enough until the concert tonight, by which time hopefully Alex will have told Zayn.

He'll perform as part of one direction for one last time, and when they get off Zayn will probably confront him.

Harry will then lie and say he has been awful to Alex this whole time, Louis will hate him even more, and he'll drive straight to the airport where he'll catch the next flight to London.

And then this will all be over.

Him and Louis will be over.

All these lies will be over.

His career will be over.

His time in one direction will be over.

His friendship with the boys will be over.

He lived for 15 years of his life without all of that, he'll just remember how to do it again.

Remember how to breathe without Louis.

He looks up at the mirror, making sure there is no bruise to see which there isn't.

He then flakes away the dried blood on his scalp (which is kinda gross) and makes sure the cut isn't open anymore. Which it isn't.

Fuck, Harry's so tired of this.

He shoves a hoodie on quickly, pulling the hood up and changing the beanie for a baseball cap, hoping it will hide his face better. It does.

He also grabs his sunglasses, knowing it will look weird but knowing it is for the best.

He fires a text to Louis, his heart hurting when he sees the last text message Louis sent being three love hearts, and tells him he's heading to the bus and he doesn't need him to follow.

Shoving his phone back in his pocket he heads to the front of the building, finding Paul and asking him to go to the bus with him.

"Sure kid, you alright?"

Harry nods and keeps his head to the floor, following Paul out silently and running into the bus when they arrive.

He messily shoves all of his stuff into his suitcase, removing all of Louis' items that had migrated to his, folding them neatly and placing them on Louis' original bunk that no-one slept on now. 

He grabs all his stuff from the bathroom as well, shoving it in his case and sitting on it to zip it shut.

He takes one last look around the bunks, smiling bitter sweetly at all the amazing memories he had here.

Even if Louis never truly loved him, Harry still had the best three years of his life, and no-one could take that away from him.

He drags the heavy suitcase out of the room, using two arms and all his body weight to get it out. Just as he's about to shut the door one final time, he rushes back in.

He dives through the secret compartment on Louis' case, finding a small silver key, and with shaking fingers unlocks the padlock on his collar, taking it off and placing it on Louis' bed, under a pillow.

He then grabs some paper and pen and writes a quick last message to him.

He shoves the note under the pillow, alongside the collar and key, and kisses the pillow.

Which is a really odd thing to do Harry considers after seeing as they never even sleep there together.

He then left and grabbed the suitcase again, hauling it to the front of the bus where Paul was waiting.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing Haz?" Paul says perplexed.

Harry looks at Paul desperately. "Paul, as one of my bodyguards you have a duty to keep my private information private. I would like to put my case in the boot of the car, and after the concert I would like you to drive me to the airport. And I would like for you to not tell the boys, including Louis."

Harry says this all very matter-of-factly, trying to keep a level head so he doesn't cry again.

Paul sighs and takes the suitcase from Harry, easily picking it up and throwing it in the car.

They both get in the car silently, no words being spoken until they pull up outside of the stadium where the other boy's already were.

"You know, Harry, that's the first time you've ever spoken to me like I work for you, not like we're mates." Paul says heavily.

"Can I go now?" Harry says quietly.

"Harry-"

"What? You do work for me, sorry, but that's the truth. Can I go now?" Harry says.

Paul sighs in frustration. "You're starting to sound like dickish pop stars who let the fame get to their head, Harry. Tell me what's fucking wrong."

Harry shuts his eyes to avoid any more tears. "Maybe I am a dickish popstar, okay? Now leave me alone, I'm leaving now, I was trying to be polite by asking. Clearly that was futile."

Harry unbuckles his belt and storms out the car, slamming the door behind him.

He walks quickly to the back door, opening it and, after making sure no-one was there, quickly makes his way to their dressing rooms.

He carefully spies through the crack in the door and nearly gasps at the sight.

Liam and Niall are shouting at, is that Alex?!

Fuck, Harry panics.

He may not like her, but as a Sub it is so fucking scary being on the end of two angry Dom's.

He moves a little to see the other end of the room, and is just as, if not more shocked, to see Louis holding Zayn in a tight hug, Zayn crying and shaking and Louis looking like he's trying to calm him down.

Harry's heart hurts looking at Louis, so he quickly looks away and turns back to Liam and Niall.

Niall moves to the side a bit, and Harry has better access to see Alex.

She's crouched on the floor, shaking with her hands held up over her head.

And even though she fucked up his whole life, he's still a human being.

He rushes into the room over to Liam and Niall.

"Stop!!" He shouts, standing in front of Alex and holding his hands up to Niall and Liam.

"Harry? Where the fuck have you been?!" He hears Louis shout from the back of the room.

Harry blinks away the emotions of hearing his Dom's voice and focuses on Liam and Niall.

"What the hell are you two doing to her?" He asks shakily.

Liam suppresses a sigh. "Harry, you don't know what happened. Stay out of it."

Harry shakes his head. "No, I don't know what happened. But you two Dom's are shouting and screaming at a Sub and I know first hand how terrifying that is. It doesn't matter what she did, you need to calm down."

"Harry-"

"I'm not fucking arguing with you!" Harry screams, silencing the whole room. "You need to get out, all of you. Now. If Zayn wants to stay he can, but the rest of you need to fuck off!"

"Harry, calm the fuck down and watch your language. And why exactly do you deem it fine for Zayn to stay and not me?" Louis orders, Harry finally finding the courage to look up and meet his Dom's eyes.

Louis looks angry, but underneath that he looks stressed. 

Harry stares him in the eye, and Louis is shocked at the lack of emotion the Subs eyes hold.

"As if you give a shit. I didn't think you'd wanna be in the same room as someone you "hate", I was giving you a get out of jail card." Harry bites out. "Now everyone get out."

Louis frowns in confusion. "I never said I hated Alex, why are you giving me so much attitude."

Harry falters. "I'm not talking about Alex, you dick. I can give you as much attitude as I like. You're not my Dom anymore."

Louis flinches and steps back involuntarily as everyone else in the room gasps. 

"Wha...Why are you saying that, of course I am." Louis says, his voice showing his hurt.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Well, yes, technically we still are. But...I know you don't want me anymore, I'm just trying to make it easier for you." He whispers.

"Hazza, why do you think that? Why would you... sweetheart _no_ , why would you think I don't want you anymore." Louis whispers, stepping closer to Harry.

"Can you _please_ just wait outside. I can't deal with everyone, I just need to see if Alex is okay. _Please,"_ Harry starts pleading, casting his eyes to the floor.

Liam and Niall make this as there quick escape, feeling awkward being in the middle of all this drama.

"Haz-"

"Lou, c'mon. Let's wait outside, we can deal with this later," Zayn mutters, wrapping and arm around Louis and walking the two of them out.

Harry watches the two of them leave, taking in a big breath before turning round and kneeling in front of Alex on the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" He says quietly.

Alex whimpers and shakes her head which is still resting on her knees to hide her face.

Harry puts an arm on her back to try and help calm her down. "It's okay, I promise it's okay. Liam and Niall aren't really scary, they were just being stupid. It's okay."

Alex looks at Harry timidly, tears streaming down her face. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Harry shrugs and looks down at the floor. "I guess I just know what it's like to be scared of Dom's cause you're a Sub. There's no one that really gets it in this industry, most Subs are told to pretend to be Dom's anyways. It doesn't matter who the Sub is, if they need help, I'll help them."

Alex doesn't understand, but she nods anyways.

They both stay quiet for a bit until Harry can't take it anymore.

"What happened?" he blurts out.

"Oh, um, I told Zayn I didn't wanna be with him anymore. He didn't, um, he didn't exactly take it too well." Alex says slowly.

Harry tries to hide his anger. "Okay, and then I'm guessing he walked off to find Louis?"

"Uh, no, Louis and the others came in here just as I told him. Louis initially came over and had a few words with me, and then he went over to Zayn." She explains.

Harry feels his heart break _again_.

"What, uhm...what did Louis say to you." He asked timidly.

Alex looks up at Harry sadly. "I'm sorry for everything, Harry. I thought, I thought Louis would like me, but I was wrong. I got it all wrong. You five have a really tight bond with each other. Nothing could ever break that. I'm gonna leave now, and I hope you can all move on from the shit I've caused. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, Harry. Don't lose that," she gives him a sad smile and stands up, walking out of the room (and Harry's life) without a look back.

Harry turned around and collapsed against the wall, his minds spinning.

He didn't know what to believe anymore. What actually happened with Louis.

The door opened again, and Louis came rushing in and over to Harry, kneeling in front of him.

"Hazza, please tell me what's happening baby," he asks desperately.

Harry looks at Louis in a mix of panic, desperation and confusion.

"Do you hate me?!" Harry blurts out.

Louis actually feels tears run down his face. "Hazza, princess of course I don't! Why...who told you that?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Lou. I just want you to be happy, and if that means you being with someone else that's okay. I just need to know," Harry whispers, his own tears running down his face.

Louis pulled Harry into his arms, the Sub finally losing that hard front he had up and sobbed into Louis' strong arms.

"I was going to leave! M-my suitcase was packed, I'd written you a le-letter. I thought, oh my god Louis I thought I'd never see you again." Harry sobs.

Louis shushes him and manoeuvres them so he's sitting with his back against the wall and Harry on his lap.

"Sweetheart I need you to try and calm down and tell me what happened. Can you do tha- Harry..." Louis says shakily. "Where's your collar?"

Louis pulls Harry's hoodie down at the neck to make sure his collar wasn't hiding or anything.

Harry freezes and then hides his head in Louis' neck, whining.

"Sweetheart come on, just talk to me. You know you can trust me. And after you've told me, if you want, we can have a cuddle and a nap on the sofa before the concert, and after that we can order whatever food you want. Sound good?"

"C'n we stay in a hotel?" Harry asks in a small voice.

Louis laughs and looks down at Harry. "Why?"

"Wanna sleep with Zayn as well. He's really upset, or he looked really upset," Harry mutters.

Louis kisses Harry's curls. "You're so sweet, princess. We can ask him, for sure. He might wanna be on his own, but you can ask. No harm in that."

Harry nods. "Okay."

"Can you tell me what happened now?"

Harry sighs and tells Louis the whole thing. How Alex used to treat him, how scared he used to be of her, how she used to tell Zayn he bullied her, how Zayn told him one of them would have to leave, everything that happened in the basement, his plan to leave, and what just happened between the two of them just now.

By the end of it, Louis is holding Harry so tightly, rocking him back and forth, speechless on what to say.

"Hazza...Fuck, why wouldn't you tell me she was treating you so badly in the first place?" Louis says brokenly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know if anyone would believe me, and tensions were already high with me and Zayn, I didn't want anything worse to happen." Harry cries.

"Baby, look at me." Harry takes his head out of Louis necks to look at his Dom. "You have to tell me when things like this happen. I will _always_ believe you. You're not to keep stuff like this from me again, Harry. Are we clear?"

"Yes Lou."

"Okay, good boy. I'm _so_ sorry this happened to you, Hazza." Louis says honestly.

"Its not your fault! Louis please don't blame yourself. I promise it's not your fault. I just feel so awful for Zayn," Harry cries.

"Fuck. _Fuck_. She really was such a nasty piece of work," Louis swore.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it was okay for Liam and Niall to shout at her like they did," Harry defends, making Louis laugh lightly.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to defend her. Sometimes people are mean, and it's okay to say that. You don't always have to try and look for the good in people when they are bad people. She hurt you and Zayn, and by association she hurt me too. You don't need to defend her," Louis argues back.

"Still. You don't know what she'd going through," Harry grumbles.

Louis laughs fondly. "Too fucking precious," he says with a kiss to Harry's hair between each word.

Harry's mind is spinning. 

"So, everything she said about you was a lie? You didn't want to be with her, you don't hate me?" Harry says desperately.

Louis holds Harry tighter. "No, darling. I promise you, I love you. So much. She was trying to manipulate you, don't let her. I love you, Harry. That's all you need to think about."

Harry slumps in Louis' hold. "I love you too. I'm sorry for believing her, I was just so scared Lou. She scared me so much, and when I was in the basement with her I just trusted everything she was telling me. I don't know why. It made me realise how much I need you, though, how much I love you. I really thought I was never going to see you again, and that was so terrifying to me. I love you so much!"

Harry starts crying softly again, and Louis just holds him and lets him get it all out.

"I love you too, Haz. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it, you're going to be okay, I promise."

They sit like that for a while, Louis whispering comforting things to Harry as Harry just cries helplessly into Louis' t-shirt.

"Lou, can't do the concert tonight. It's too much," Harry whispers, sobs dying down.

Louis shushes him. "I know, it's okay. we'll just have to reschedule to tomorrow. We had a day off, so we can do it then, see how you're feeling then. Don't worry about it, go to sleep sweetheart."

Harry nods and a few seconds later is lightly snoring on Louis' shoulder.

Louis moves Harry so he's straddling him, placing on hand arm under Harry's thighs and one on the floor to push himself up off the floor. 

He staggers up, holding on tightly to Harry and thankfully not waking him up, and walks over to the door, knowing the boy's were all waiting and listening to what happened.

He opens the door as Liam quickly steps back, the three Dom's looking guilty and quickly picking up a conversation.

"Yeah, alright lads knock it off, I know you were all eavesdropping," Louis whipsers with a smile.

Liam at least has the decency to look apologetic, whereas Niall just laughs and Zayn looks too upset to really care.

"Sorry, Lou. We just wanted to make sure Haz was okay. Is he?" Liam whispers.

Louis cuddles the Sub closer to him and nods. "He will be. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna have to cancel the concert tonight, Harry's not fit to take part, and neither am I to be fair, and I'd imagine you three don't either. I'll have a chat with management and see if we can move it to tomorrow. Sorry lads."

Liam shakes his head. "It's fine, it's the right thing to do. I'll have a chat with them, you and Zayn take Haz to the hotel round the corner, book the rooms and get him settled. Me and Niall will deal with this. Okay?"

Louis smiles and goes to give Liam a one armed hug as best he can with Harry in his other arm. "Thanks, Liam. It really is appreciated. Let us know when you get to the hotel and we can hang out, order some food. Something like that. Good luck with management."

Liam smiles back and ruffles Harry's hair before stepping back. Zayn walks over and gives Liam and Niall a big hug before joining Louis and Harry. 

The three makes their way to the door, finding Paul on the way and explaining to him what happened. 

They reach the car and Harry stirs awake with all the moving of trying to get in the car. 

"Sorry, sweetheart. You can go back to sleep," Louis says as he gets the two of them into the car, Harry sat in the middle seat and Zayn joining them in the back.

Harry keeps his head resting against Louis' shoulder with his eyes shut. "Wher'we going?" he mumbles in confusion. 

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's hair. "We're just driving to the hotel, and then Paul's going to go in and book us a room, and one for Niall, Liam and Zayn, and if they have availability we can go and check in. We'll have to wait a bit before we can get our stuff brought over."

Harry hums tiredly as Paul looks at Louis in the mirror. "Harry's stuff is already in the boot."

Louis frowns in confusion and looks over at Zayn who looks just as confused. 

"How? We only just told you about the plans, we were supposed to be on the bus tonight. His stuff should be there," Louis says confusedly. "Haz?"

Harry whines and doesn't say anything, making Paul roll his eyes. "He packed his stuff and put it all in there. We were going to drive to the airport after the concert, he wouldn't tell me why," Paul says shortly.

"Harry what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry!" he cries, head still resting and eyes still shut. "Zayn told me if I did one more thing to Alex, either he would have to go or I would have to go, and I told Alex to tell Zayn I hit her, so I could go."

Harry clearly hadn't clocked that Zayn was behind him in the car, and when Louis looked up to Zayn he could see the Dom was trying to fight back tears again.

Louis feels _so_ sad. "Baby, why wouldn't you come and talk to me about it?"

Harry finally opens his eyes and looks at Louis. "I thought you didn't love me. The thought of even looking at you was too painful, I didn't, _couldn't_ , talk to you. I'm so sorry."

Louis shook his head and pressed his lips to Harry's softly. "It's really not your fault. I just, fuck, I don't know what I would've done if you just left like that."

Harry was twisted in his seat so he was staring completely at Louis, and Louis leant forward to kiss him slightly more heavily, trying to convey his love for his Sub.

Harry responded and leant back a little, yelping and pulling away when he hit a body behind him.

He pushed Louis off and twisted his head round almost comically quickly.

"What the fu- Zayn?! Since when were you here?" Harry splutters, bright red in the face from embarrassment.

Louis laughs and places a hand on Harry's back as Zayn offers a tired smirk. " 've been here the whole time, Hazza."

Harry stares blankly at him for a bit in shock before coming to his senses and panicking a little.

"Are-are you okay? I'm really sorry about what Alex did, I'm _so_ sorry," Harry starts crying again, burying his face into Zayn's chest as the Dom pulls him forwards, giving him a hug as best as he could in the awkward positions they were in.

"Shh, it's really not your fault, babes. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you, Hazza. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but know I am truly sorry," Zayn whispered.

Harry, ever the forgiving one, nods his head. "I forgive you, I promise it's fine. I just want to be friends again. I want you to be _happy_ ," Harry whispers the last part.

Zayn smiles sadly. "I am happy, darling. Happy to have you back as my best friend. I'll be okay, given a little time."

Harry stays cuddled up next to Zayn, glad to have his best mate back again.

Paul pulls up and quickly jumps out, locking the door with the three band members in it.

Harry watches Paul walk away, gasping when he remembers how he spoke to him.

"Oh my god, Louis, fuck fuck _fuck,"_ Harry swears, gripping his hair tightly.

Louis quickly pulls Harry's hands away and holds them both in one of his, the other rubbing Harry's head gently. "Don't do that, Hazza. Can you tell me whats wrong?"

Harry looked up to Louis with shiny eyes. "When, um, when I went to pack my suitcase I took Paul with me, cause I'm not allowed to leave without security, but I was really sad and scared and was trying not to cry and I was really rude to Paul."

Louis blinked. "Okay, well, I'm sure he'll understand sweetheart. Don't get so upset over it."

Harry shakes his head. "No, no I can't. He said, he said I was acting like dickish popstars wh-who let the fame get to the head. He said I spoke to him like he worked for me, nothing more. Louis I was _so so_ rude to him. Fuck, he's never going to forgive me."

Louis pulls Harry in for a hug. "Princess, it's okay. Under normal circumstances that behaviour would be completely unacceptable, but I appreciate you for telling me. However, today has by no means been a normal day, and if you explain that to Paul and tell him you're sorry, he will understand. It's Paul, baby, he's not going to hate you for no reason."

Harry nods shakily and looks up out the window to see Paul walking towards the car. "He's coming," he whispers.

Louis turns round to confirm it. "Okay, do what he says, and when we get to the hotel lobby, provided they had space here, you can talk to him then. Okay?"

Harry nods. "Okay sir."

"Good boy."

Paul unlocks the door and motions for them to get out, thankful that there was no crowd and just a couple of pap's.

Louis gets out first, turning around and putting an arm in the car to help Harry get out too, with Zayn shuffling along and getting out the car on the same side. Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls him along just behind him until they get to the hotel.

"Okay, so, they only had two doubles and a single so I've booked those for you. I'll give you all the keys and you can decide between you the sleeping arrangements. Let Liam and Niall know when they get here. Your rooms are on the top floor, have a good night," Paul says, looking to make a quick exit.

"Wait!" Louis calls, making Paul turn back around and raise an eyebrow at him.

Louis pushes Harry towards Paul. "Um, c-can I talk to you?" Harry whispers.

Paul sighs and nods, walking over to a more secluded area of the lobby.

"What is it?"

Harry looks down and plays with his hands. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You're more than a bodyguard to me Paul. You're like a Dad, and I'm so sorry for being rude. It was just, there was a lot going on, and I was trying not to break in front of you, and I wasn't thinking straight. It won't happen again."

Paul sighed and pulled the sub in for a hug, Harry sighing in relief and wrapping his arms around Paul's large middle.

"It's alright, kid. I figured something was going on, doesn't mean what you said didn't hurt though. But we can push that behind us and move on. Yeah?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Haz. It's okay, I forgive you, it's all good."

They stay like that for a little while longer before Paul sighs and pulls away "I'm getting too old for this, kiddo. Let's get you back to Louis."

Paul turns around and Harry launches himself onto Paul's back into a piggy back.

"Oof. Christ, Harry, give a man some warning would you," Paul teases, holding the back of Harry's thighs as he does.

He walks back to Louis and Zayn who are having a serious discussion in hushed whispers.

Louis looks up and whacks Zayn's arm, getting him to shut up, and Louis smirks at seeing Harry cuddling Paul's back.

"I see you two have made up then," Louis teases, laughing when Paul mouths unfortunately to Louis, obviously just teasing.

"Heyyyy. I know you're chatting shit 'bout me," Harry pouts, jumping of Paul's back and walking over to Zayn, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist and smiling happily when Zayn wraps his arms around Harry's shoulder.

Harry looks up at Zayn with wide, innocent eyes. "You know, I think we could live a happy life together."

Zayn snickers as Paul laughs out loud and Louis whacks Harry around the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Louis just smirks as Harry hugs Zayn harder. "Cheeky bastard."

Harry hides his smile in Zayn's leather jacket, knowing Louis can still see.

Paul ruffles Harry's hair. "Alright then you lot, I'm heading back to the bus to get your stuff. Anyone need anything specific?"

Zayn and Louis shake their head, but Zayn feels Harry tense and frowns when he goes over to Paul and reaches up on his toes to whisper something in Paul's ear.

Paul nods and pats Harry on the head as he leaves and Harry goes back to cuddle Zayn.

"Haz?" Louis asks, making Harry turn his head to rest on Zayn's chest and look at Louis. "Was just asking if he could get my collar. Sorry."

Louis says nothing but just presses a kiss to Harry's head. " 's okay, don't worry."

"Okay so, should I just take the single and leave the two doubles for you and Liam and Niall? Or do you think one of them would wanna take a single."

"Or you could take the double with Harry and I could finally get a night without him attached to me like a koala bear," Louis teases.

Zayn laughs and looks down at Harry who is glaring at Louis.

"That's just rude, you like my hugs. And you're the one that pulls me in for a hug everytime we get into bed. I'll have a better time with Zayn anyways, so screw you," Harry says with a pout.

"Yeah Lou, screw you," Zayn teases.

Louis flips Zayn off, making the Dom laugh out loud, and grabs Harry from behind, swinging the Sub round once and making him yelp.

When Harry is back on the ground he tickles him until Harry is gasping for breath.

"Stop! O-Okay, I surrender!" Harry gasps between giggles.

Louis laughs and grabs Harry under his arm pits, easily lifting him up as Harry screams a little and wraps his arms around Louis' neck and his legs around Louis' hips. 

Louis hugs Harry closely to his chest and puts one arm under his thighs and one around his back.

Harry snuggles his head on Louis' chest and smiles contently. He finally feels okay again, and it feels so good.

Zayn smiles at them fondly. "You guys are so fucking cute sometimes."

Harry smiles and blushes with a small "thanks," as Louis looks offended. "Sometimes? Only sometimes, bitch we're always cute."

Harry sniggers. "Since when do you call people bitch?"

"Since the deserve it," Louis says, mockingly offended, but turning to smile at Harry when the sub plants a kiss to Louis' cheek.

The three walk over to the lift, finally, and Louis put's Harry on the floor when they get there, making Harry pout.

"Sorry babe, I need to sort out the lift numbers," Louis says, pulling out there room keys and working out which floor they needed.

Harry walks over to Zayn and hugs him again. "I really am sorry about what happened between you and Alex. You deserve better than that. I want you to be happy," Harry says honestly.

" 's probably just karma for the way I treated you. But it's not your fault, Haz, I already told you that. And why do you think I can't be happy single?" Zayn asks honestly.

"It's just that, when Alex told you I pushed her over that one time in the bus, which I _swear_ I didn't, you said you were finally happy now you had her. That means you weren't happy before, are not enough for you?" Harry says sadly.

Zayn shakes his eyes, his shining eyes staring straight into Harry's. "No, sweetheart don't think you weren't good enough for me, please. I was being an asshole, and I can't apologize enough for that. I'm living my dream life right now, and I get to do that with _you_ , and Liam and Niall and Lou. I think I fell in love with the idea of having a sub, not Alex. I think I've finally realised that I don't need a sub in my life to be happy, I'm happy as everything is now. I'm okay with being single."

Harry looks hopeful. "Promise you're not just saying that to make me not worry, you actually mean it?"

Zayn nods. "Yes, sweetheart, I actually mean it."

Harry smiles and squeezes Zayn's waist to show how happy he is for his friends happiness, not able to control himself as he leans up and places a big wet kiss on Zayn's cheek.

Zayn laughs. "Ew, Harry that's gross."

Harry just giggles and shrugs his shoulders, smiling even wider when Louis comes back over. "What you lot laughing about?"

"Nothing-"

"Harry tried to kiss me again," Zayn teases, leaving Harry in shock.

Louis turned to Harry with a fond smile. "Baby I've told you before, not everyone want's you to be kissing them."

Harry pouts, "Was only on the cheek."

The three laugh until the lift finally reaches their floor, the top floor, and they all file out. "Okay, so, looks like the two doubles are this way and the single is down that corridor over there." Louis says looking at the sign posts on the wall.

"I'll just take the single then, yeah?" Zayn says, somewhat sad to be away from his friends after they cheered him up.

"Um, actually, we were thinking if you didn't wanna be alone, you could come sleep with me and Lou. The bed's are always massive anyways, and we didn't think you'd want to be alone at night. It's fine if you _do_ want to, but just as a suggestion, if you did want to. I don't wanna pressure you or anything, we're not going to be offended if you want to sleep by yourself, but we're not going to be annoyed if you want to come and join us, I think Liam and Niall are gonna hang out with us before bed anyways-,"

"-Hazza it's fine, I'd like to join you guys-" Zayn tries to but in, but Harry's rambling too much.

"I mean, if you wanna sleep with Liam and Niall instead that would be cool too. I mean as long as it's cool with them, not in a rude way, but like they might have their own space. Not that they don't like you or anything, but we didn't actually ask them so I don't know if they'd wanna share-"

"Harry-!" Zayn says louder, both him and Louis laughing at Harry who has his gaze stuck to the floor.

"we just thought it might be a nice thing to do, to offer, just so you have the option. If me and Lou broke up I don't think I'd wanna be alone, but also me and Lou haven't broken up, I don't want to think about that. My point is, if you would like to join us, you can. What do you say?"

Harry holds his breath and keeps staring at the floor.

"Babe, Zayn said yes like five minutes ago, can you calm down a little bit?" Louis says with a fond laugh.

Harry's eyes shoot up to see the two Dom's trying to hold in their laughter. "You could have told me."

"I did try," Zayn defends himself.

"Whatever, so you're staying with us?" Harry checks.

"Yes, if thats okay. Thanks Haz," Zayn says honestly.

Harry smiles with a blush, going over to Louis and grabbing his hand whilst standing behind him shyly.

Louis laughs and pulls Harry to stand in front of him. "C'mon, gorgeous, there's no need to get shy now."

Harry shrugs and looks down. "C'n we just go to our room now? I'm really tired."

"Yeah sure, c'mon, it's just down this way," Louis says, leading Harry and Zayn down the corridor.

As they reach the door, Louis tries to get the key in the door, but Harry keeps clinging to him and he can't reach.

"Hazza, can you just, I can't, sweetheart I can't get the door," he says softly, "could you just let go of me for a second, baby?"

Harry whines and stays stick to Louis.

Under normal circumstances Louis wouldn't put up with this lack of being able to follow simple orders, but it had been a long day so he let it slip.

"Princess, come on. As soon as we get in we can nap together on the bed, I just need to open the door. You're in my way," he tries.

Harry grumbles and steps away, barely a centimetre, but it gives Louis the space he needs to open the door.

They then walk in and all beeline for the bed.

Harry throws himself somewhere in the middle of the bed, toeing off his shoes and curling into the bed.

Louis picks the shoes up and places them neatly in the corner of the room, putting his vans next to them. He then chucks his jacket off and climbs on the bed next to Harry, spooning his tiny frame from behind.

Zayn hovers somewhat awkwardly in the corner before Harry peaks an eye open to look at him.

"Zayniee! Come hereee!" He calls out, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands.

Zayn smiles and takes his shoes and leather jacket off, also climbing off the bed and cuddling Harry, Harry clinging to him just like a koala with Louis still cuddling Harry from behind.

Harry and Zayn quickly fall asleep, Louis smiling and pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's neck before getting off and stepping outside, calling Liam.

"Hi bro, Paul managed to get us rooms in the hotel you suggested, we're on the top floor, room 28, Zayn's with us. You guys can just come straight here, we have your room key anyways," Louis explains.

"Oh, cool. Are me and Niall sharing?"Liam asks.

"If you want, but there's a single and double for you. Zayn's going to stay with us so, you can pick."

"Sick. Um, management said we could move our concert to tomorrow, but they sounded kinda pissed. Sorry."

Louis sighs. "Whatever, I don't really give a shit about them anymore. They can suck my dick for all I care. Anyways, I have to go, Harry's sleeping."

Liam chuckles. "Okay, we'll see you in ten, yeah? I hope Zayn's okay."

"Yeah, I think Harry managed to cheer him up. He's napping with him right now, actually," Louis replies.

"Good. Okay, well, we'll see you soon then. Bye Lou."

"Bye mate," Louis says as he hangs up, walking back into the hotel room.

He smiles looking at Harry at sits up on the bed, back resting on the head board as he opens Twitter on his phone and talks to some fans, one hand resting in Harry's hair.

-

A few hours later and Harry and Zayn are stirring, the other three Dom's now in the hotel room sitting on the floor and laughing about something.

"Just need to go for a wee, Haz," Zayn says, unwrapping his hands from around Harry and pushing the sub of lightly and tiredly walking over to the huge bathroom.

Harry squirms around on the bed, patting behind him to try and find his Dom but having no luck.

"Lou?" he whines, blinking around in confusion.

Louis apologizes to the boys and pushes himself of the floor, walking over to Harry and smiling at his sub, stroking his curls.

"Hi, gorgeous. Wanna come me and the boys on the floor?" he says softly, smiling fondly.

Harry nods and puts his hands up, signalling to Louis he wanted to be picked up.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and picks Harry up, walking over to the boys and sitting on the floor with Harry cuddled on his lap.

Harry sits sideways on Louis' lap so he can rest against his chest but still see everyone.

He sits quietly, still really tired, smiling at Zayn when he joins them and engages in the conversation.

After a while Harry starts wriggling in discomfort.

"Sweetheart, stop doing that. Are you okay?" Louis says quietly.

Harry whimpers a little. "Head hurts."

The boys look over at Harry with concern.

Louis puts a hand over Harry's forehead with a frown. "You don't feel hot, love. Is it just a headache?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Well, can you tell me how it hurts then?"

Harry curls further into Louis. "Don't get mad?"

Louis frowns further. "Harry just tell me."

"Alex hit me a few times, and one time my head hit the wall. I'm sorry." Harry whispers.

Louis swears under his breath. "Okay, alright, it's okay. Don't keep apologizing. Let's go to the bathroom and sort you out," he says with a pat to Harry's bum to get him to stand up.

They walk into the bathroom, Louis locking the door and lifting Harry up to the counter.

"Are you wearing makeup, babe?" Louis asks, grabbing some wipes when Harry nods.

He carefully wipes the foundation off, swearing again when he sees the bruise of Harry's face.

"Okay wait here, I just need to grab an ice pack."

Harry nods again as Louis leaves and asks one of the boys to run down to reception and get some ice.

"What happened?" Zayn says quietly.

"Oh, um, he has a nasty bruise on his face and I think his eye might be swelling a bit. And he said his head hurt so there's probably a lump or something on there," he explains, rifling through Harry's messy suitcase to find some paracetamol.

"Fucking hell, how?" Niall asks.

"Oh, well, um," Louis looks shiftily at Zayn, "uh, Alex slapped him a few times, he hit his head on the wall."

Zayn holds a shaky hand to cover his mouth in shock. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I swear. It's not your fault. You can cuddle with him after if he wants?"

"It's fine. He'll wanna cuddle with you, I know. Just tell him I'm sorry," Zayn says earnestly.

"Okay, sure," Louis replies, grabbing the pills packet and walks back into the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie, Liam's gone to grab you an ice pack, and I've got you some paracetamol. Can you take it for me?"

Harry nods and takes the water bottle from Louis, taking a sip and then sticking out his tongue for the pain killers.

Louis laughs. "You're so ridiculous sometimes. Here take this one first." Harry swallows. "Good boy, and the next one?" Harry swallows again.

"Is it bad?" Harry asks shyly.

Louis shakes his head. "You'll be okay, Hazbear. It's all good. It might hurt for a bit, but you just have to tell me when it does, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you," Harry says.

Louis smiles and squeezes Harry's shoulder. "You're so adorable, Hazza. So polite, my good boy."

Harry practically melts and smiles widely, biting his lip.

"Come on then, we can go back out and Liam will bring the ice pack. Is that okay?"

Harry nods and jumps off the counter. "Sir?"

"Mm?"

"Um, am I going to be punished?" Harry asks timidly.

Louis looks at Harry sadly. "No, darling. I'll admit you did some things wrong today, and normally that _would_ require some form of punishment, but it's _not_ been a normal day, and therefore I it's understandable that you didn't always do the right thing. Do you understand?"

Harry looks up at Louis in shock. "I'm not being punished?"

" _No_ , sweetheart. Alex manipulated you, we've been over this," Louis stresses.

"B-but I was rude to Paul. At least punish me for that?" Harry says desperately.

"You _want_ to be punished?" Louis says with confusion.

"I was _bad_ , Sir. Please, I need it!" Harry says.

"Okay," Louis says slowly, "I can give you a punishment, but you still have to understand it wasn't your fault you acted wrongly, do you?"

Harry nods his head rapidly. "I do, but please, Lou, I need it."

"Okay, princess. But I want to wait until the bruise on your face has gone down, and then we can do it." Louis says sternly.

"Bruise?!" Harry exclaims, spinning round and gasping at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh my god! Louis! I look horrific! Oh my god, I can't be seen like this! The media's gonna write so much shit, Lou, I can't, this is horrendous! What do I do?!"

Louis shushes Harry and pulls him away from the mirror. "It's fine, baby. You still look gorgeous. I'll deal with media and management-,"

"Oh my god! Management's going to go ape shit! I need to cover it up! This is so-"

"Harry Edward Styles, you will stop panicking and listen to me, now," Louis orders in his Dom voice, silencing Harry immediately. "Calm down, Haz. I told you I will deal with this, and therefore you don't need to worry about anything other than making sure it heals well. Clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry says quietly, "sorry."

"It's alright. Let's go back out there and order some food. What do you feel like eating?" Louis says as he leads the two of them back to the room where the other boys were now sitting on the bed.

"C'n I just have some nachos with all the toppings?"

"Sure, you don't want anything else?"

Harry shakes his head as Louis pulls him up onto the bed and into his lap.

Liam walks in and hands Louis the ice pack, Louis smiling and taking it gratefully, carefully applying to Harry's cheek.

Harry whimpers and weakly tries to push it off.

"Uh-uh, don't push it off, Harry. I'm keeping it there," Louis says sternly again.

" 's cold," Harry grumbles.

Zayn laughs from next to Louis and pulls Harry's legs into his lap so he can rub them comfortingly.

"Thanks, you were always my favourite, Z," Harry says earnestly.

Louis pinches Harry's thigh. "Ow! Why are you out to get me today?" Harry whines.

Louis rubs the spot. "Don't get cheeky then. Anyways, we're gonna order some food, who wants what?"

"Ooh, can I get a large margarita, one large chips, one chicken burger, some chicken nuggets and two cokes?" Niall says excitedly.

All the boys turn to frown at him. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Okay, so the whole kitchen for Niall, anyone else?"

"I'll just take a chicken curry, thanks Lou," Liam says appreciatively.

"I'll get a lasagna, cheers," Zayn says.

"Lou?" Harry says quietly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I get nuggets with my Nacho's?" He asks with a hopeful face.

Louis laughs, "sure. I'll go order now."

Harry wriggles away so Louis can get off and order the food, moving over to Zayn to cuddle with him.

"You're very cuddly tonight, angel. You alright?" Zayn says softly.

"Yeah 'm fine. Jus' wanted to make sure you were okay. And I get clingy when I'm tired, sorry. I can go if you want?"

Zayn holds Harry tighter, "Don't be stupid, I like cuddling with you. You can go to sleep again if you want."

Harry nods his head and flutters his eyes shut. "Love you."

Zayn smiles fondly. "Love you too Hazza."

As Harry falls asleep with a smile, he realises everything was okay again.

Alex was gone, he and Zayn were friends again, everything made sense.

And sure, maybe his face looked gross and really hurt, but he was _happy._

And that hadn't happened in so long.

He was happy!

And everything was going to be fine.

He fell asleep cuddled on Zayn's lap, glad they were finally close enough to do so, with no worries on his mind.

Life was good again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly took so long and I have no idea why.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, this one felt very long so sorry if it's shit.
> 
> I started a new fic which is a BDSM au which you can find on my profile, it's called "lights up and they know who you are," If you want to check it out x
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what your favourite work of this series has been and what you'd like to see in the future xx
> 
> Thank youuuuuu xxxx


End file.
